vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neon Katt
Summary Neon Katt is a member of Team FNKI, of Atlas Academy. She participated in the Vytal Festival tournament, fighting against Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee during the doubles round in the episode "Never Miss a Beat". Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C with Gravity Dust Name: Neon Katt Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Around 17 Classification: Cat Faunus, Atlas Academy student, Huntress-in-training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery (Skilled Nunchaku user), Enhanced Senses (As a Faunus, she has the ability to see well in the dark), Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (Via Nunckucks), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Fought Yang Xiao Long on equal footing), Large Building level with Gravity Dust (Attacks enhanced by Gravity Dust are significantly stronger than the user's normal attacks and are capable of shattering Ice Dust constructs) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept Yang off-balance and evaded most of her attacks with relative ease) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Ruby) Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Survived a shot from Yang's Ember Celica with no notable injuries), Large Building level with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than them and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature.) and Ice Dust (Her ice restrained an Atlesian Paladin and was able to temporarily trap Yang) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Nunchucks and her roller blades Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Neon's Nunchucks:' are a pair of nunchucks that resemble glow sticks; this was shown when Neon bent her weapon to activate the ice Dust. Her speed also allows her to quickly attack with her nunchaku, which are shown to be able to harness ice Dust, creating blocks of ice at the point of impact to potentially immobilize opponents. The nunchucks have the ability to freeze the area which it hits when the Dust has been activated by the user, as demonstrated when Neon froze one of Yang Xiao Long's arms and legs in "Never Miss a Beat". When using ice Dust, the nunchucks glow a cyan color. In concept art, the nunchucks are seen glowing with numerous different colors, including green, magenta and yellow, possibly indicating that they can utilise different types of Dust, though this ability is not displayed in the show itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Chi Users Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Ice Users Category:Faunus Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Cats Category:Schoolgirls Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Catgirls Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8